Inquisitor's host
by Ajpenguin
Summary: A newly appointed Lord Inquisitor, a disgraced Sister, and a host of warriors and zealots seek the hidden enemies of the Imperium.


A Warhammer 40,000 FanFic

CHAPTER 1: New Beginnings

The cell was cramped, cold, and dark. The busted bulb hung by the strand of wire hanging from the ferrocrete ceiling. It had been smashed by the last occupant, meaning Katherine could see little of the cell, not that there was much to look at, the only light came from the bars of the solid steel cell door. It illuminated a small seven by seven foot cell, all ferrocrete. Why was she here, she had disobeyed orders, normally an immediate execution in the field but instead she had been brought back to Angelica V to executed there as an example. As an "Example" to who she thought a field execution would have been a much better "example." She had seen guardsmen and other sisters shot on sight for such treachery. Instead she was dragged back to the Sororitas strike cruiser. Katherine eventually realized why she was here, so she could sit in a cell and think about her actions.

Now she just sat on the floor of the cell until someone came to escort her to her death. It had been three days since their return and her time in the cell. Yesterday she had heard a dropship arrive, it hadn't left yet or if it had she didn't hear it. Katherine was attempting to figure out what kind of dropship it was. The engine wasn't as loud as a Sororitas or Astartes Thunderhawk perhaps it was a militarum valkyrie, why one would come to the convent, she couldn't fathom but she didn't really have time to dwell on the question. Somebody had come, a sister unlocked the door and another walked in pulled her of the floor and slapped cuffs onto her wrists and lead her out. As they walked through the convent she saw people again, servants moved about their tasks silently only pausing to get quick look. Sisters doing martial rights and evening prayers. Finally they arrived at what she believed the end, a sister repentia stood with a power axe, instead she was pushed past the courtyard and up steps to the Prioress's study and quarters. The sister in front of her opened the doors while the second removed the cuffs and whispered "Don't do anything stupid," and the two left Katherine in front of a set of opened double doors. A voice came it was soft yet commanding "enter and close the doors behind you sister." It took her a second to register what was happening, she responded "Yes ma'am" and walked in closing the doors. She turned to face the voice.

Katherine was now staring right at the Prioress, she quickly scanned the room as any warrior would. It was fairly large the walls were lined in wood paneling, a fireplace burned on the wall to her left. The right wall was lined with book cases and a large display screen. The back wall had another set of doors most likely leading to the Prioress's private quarters. The Prioress sat behind a large wooden desk, in front of the desk sat two armchairs. Besides the Prioress there were two other people in the room, one a gruff looking man leaned against the mantel of the fireplace he wore a blue-gray greatcoat and a gas mask hung from the shoulder straps of his webbing. His blonde hair was kept in a military regulation cut, he was a very pale man, he was smoking from an ornate pipe which looked much older than him. He was glaring blankly into the room. The other figure also a man, was sitting in one of the arm chairs at the Prioress's desk. Well, sitting would have been giving too much credit, he was practically lying down. The Prioress didn't seem to mind or if she did she wasn't saying anything. But besides his posture Katherine was more interested in his clothing. His dress was nothing ornate but simple. Cargo, military pants, armor plated boots, leather jacket with a blood red great coat over top.

The Prioress slammed her open hand on the desk making the man and Katherine jump, the other man just stood watched. "Sister come sit down. And you wake up, you demanded to see our greatest warrior here she is!" Katherine sat down in the empty chair. Next to her there was little to no movement, the Prioress slammed her fist on the desk once again. With closed eyes, and no other movement he spoke," by the Throne I am listening" he shifted in his chair, now sitting upright. His eyes were still closed, "I thought it was heresy to look upon a sister in her robes, am I allowed to open my eyes seraphim." Katherine had completely forgot she wasn't wearing her power armor or the underlayer, but her prayer robes," you may open your eyes sir, but I am no Seraphim." he calmly opened his eyes,"well if you aren't a Seraphim then that means I came here for no reason at all. I guess I'll be on my way, have fun at the chopping block. Now Prioress I am terribly sorry about this intrusion,"and with that he stood up. The Prioress stared at him, then at katherine. "Do not insult a member of the Emperor's holy Inquisition. Inquisitor please wait perhaps you should explain to sister Katherine why you are here."

An Inquisitor! A million thoughts raced through Katherine's mind. Why was the inquisition here? Was he here because she had disobeyed orders? If not then why would he want her of all people. She had to answer and fast, "I am sorry my lord I meant no offense with my remark." After hearing both women speak he sat back down, he hid a wolf like grin. He looked at the two and with an air of boredom spoke,"I am Lord Inquisitor Julius and I am assembling an entourage, I am looking to diversify those in my employ and believed a battle-sister would be the perfect addition. And what luck it seems that your Prioress agrees, mostly just to get you to atone for your sin of disobedience. So battle-sister what say you will you join my little party?" Katherine couldn't really refuse, as refusing an Inquisitor was practically heresy and she was going to be put to death anyway. Joining Julius would maybe allow her to repent for her indiscretion and live a bit longer. She simply nodded hoping that was enough, it was. Inquisitor Julius grinned his wolf grin again and put his hand forward. She stood and shook it, felt like she was making a pact with a warp demon. The two men left the room, the guardsman speaking in hushed tones. The Prioress explained that tonight would be her last in the convent, she would be given a real bed and meal. Her orders in the morning were to pack the few belongings she owned and report to the armory for her wargear, then she would leave.

One of the sisters who had escorted her returned. She led Katherine to a large state room and unlocked the door. The door lead into a large bedchamber. The left wall was essentially a window, with a chaise longue against the wall beneath the window ledge. Against the middle of the back wall a large bed had been placed, easily able to accommodate two people. The bed was flanked on the right side by an armoire placed against the right wall. I the right wall a door lead to the washroom. Also along the right wall sat a desk, on it an array of dishes was placed, also placed on it a bottle and glass. The sister nudged Katherine in, and pointed to the desk and to a travel trunk which sat at the foot of the bed. She didn't need to utter a sound, Katherine knew exactly what she was saying. "Your dinner and your things." after the gesture the sister made a short nod and closed the doors behind her with a soft clunk.

Katherine now stood, alone in the room just in front of the doorway. She turned around, the clock that hung above the door marked the time as 9:30. She made her way over to the desk and looked at the meal provided. It was fairly standard, an indistinguishable cut meat with a vegetable side and a bread roll. Along with a small bottle of wine. She ignored the meal for now, instead she made her way to the bed. There she sat down, it was comfy not like the stiff racks in the barracks. She then moved down to the trunk and opened it, it contained the few personal belongings she owned, along with some more clothing. She got up and made her way through the bathroom door and entered into a white tiled room. It had what would you normally find in a bathroom, sink, bath, but what really drew Katherine's eye was the full length mirror on one of the walls. She walked over to it, it had been a long time since she had really looked at herself. Her lean muscular body was dotted with small scars and cuts. Her face was virtually untouched except for single scar running from the edge of her left eyebrow down to her lower cheek. She had gotten it fighting a cultist. the heretic didn't last long after his attack. It had healed nicely mostly thanks to the Hospitalier, it did little to blemish her otherwise fine features. she decided to eat then take a bath. After she got out and toweled herself off, she noticed that the clock now struck eleven. With that she made one prayer to the Terra and the Throne, and went to sleep.

Morning came, Katherine had woken up at 6:oo sharp and had checked her few belongings her robes, an engraved bolter shell, a necklace from which the aquila hung, and some other minor essentials and trinkets. She then proceeded to the armory, there she found someone waiting. Seated at the entrance smoking his pipe the guardsman was waiting. As she passed him, he gave a slow nod. The doors to the armory slid open, the prioress was there she showed Katherine to her wargear. First the armor, it was sable black save for the heraldry which was ash white. The right shoulder had a aquila, the left had a fleur de lis, a gold Inquisitorial rosette acted as a belt buckle and center piece of her gorget. Second came the weapons, she was given a mastercrafted De'az pattern boltgun and bolt pistol, both sable black with gold engravings and symbols of both the sisterhood and the Inquisition. But her Power sword was a true work of art. The guard was shaped in that of the Imperial aquila, the pommel an inverted fleur de lis, the blade was perfectly balanced and razor sharp, even without the force field the blade could shred carapace armor with ease. Her time was done here, she put on the armor and grabbed her weapon case and walked out of the armory. There the guardsman was now standing his pipe put away, behind him stood a servitor carrying the trunk from her room. He looked her up and down then locked with her eyes, and spoke without looking away, "Now you'll be able to kick ass once again sister." She looked at him with a puzzled expression, he had a thick accent she barely able to understand what he said. The Guardsman realized what was wrong."oh, right I often forget about the accent. My name is Fritz, Fritz Rutter. I served in the 189th Krieg regiment, now I serve Inquisitor Julius. You need not introduce yourself, I have your sheet." after he finished speaking he held up a data-slate, obviously the "sheet" he was referring. He looked back down at the data-slate and continued, " Battle-Sister Katherine, Seraphim. One of the best warriors in this convent, though you were stripped of your titles due to your actions. Although your actions seem to be redacted, do you know why that is?" Katherine looked him in the eyes and shook her head,"No I do not know why my actions were redacted in the final report." her reply didn't seem satisfactory enough, but Fritz saw it in her face, she would be taking it to the grave.

"By the Throne you two have hardly moved. Fritz leave the poor sister alone, it's not been ten seconds after you meet and you go right into an interrogation." the two turned their heads to find the Lord Inquisitor standing beside the servitor. With a flick of the wrist Julius ordered the servitor to make way. Katherine watched as Fritz turned on his boot heels toward the Inquisitor and made the sign of the aquila across his chest. Julius placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. Fritz beckoned the servitor, the hydraulics in the Thing's arms and legs hissed into movement and it followed with a gaunt movement. Katherine tilted her head down a hair to get at eye level with the Inquisitor,"My Lord, I am ready to leave." He grinned, she hated it it looked like a wolf's smile. "Alright then, let us, go follow me. The dropship is waiting. I must apologize for Fritz, he is intense to say the least." he began to speak as they walked. Katherine was quick to respond as she followed," why was he asking me about my "actions"." He looked over his shoulder as he spoke, " he's from Krieg, the whole planet is full of nothing but fanatics and soldiers. He's my interrogator, he's efficient too. He just doesn't know when to shut it off." Katharine somewhat understood there were sisters that acted the same way, never able to shut off. They usually went mad, and accused everyone of some form of treachery or heresy. They themselves usually falling to the dark powers. Julius continued, "I apologize for doing this so early but we already have a mission, my hope was that we take our sweet time and that you get used to your new post. Yet the life of an agent of the Emperor is not an easy one." " jumping from mission to mission is not new to me Inquisitor." she replied, the two turned the corner to find the Servitor walking back down the hall, empty handed. Past It a pair of blast doors were opened to reveal a valkyrie dropship. Fritz was waiting in the hold of the vehicle, seated next to the chest full of Katherine's belongings.

Julius made his way up the rear boarding ramp and beckoned Katherine aboard. She followed, after getting on Fritz used the vox com to signal the pilot to take off. The ride was fairly smooth, except for breaking atmosphere. The dropship approached the Inquisitor's ship, one Cobra Destroyer which was commandeered from a "traitor officer." after landing in the hangar, Julius was the first to disembark he immediately spun around faced Katherine, "welcome aboard the _Silent Prophet_ my vessel which brings holy truth wherever it goes."

 **End Chapter 1**


End file.
